As the platform for the mouse device peripherals that control cursor movements on computer screens, mouse device pads are virtually indispensable for computer operation and are currently in widespread utilization. As indicated in FIG. 2, the general configuration mainly consists of a foam body (1) of a certain hardness that is approximately 3 mm thick, with a covering of plastic or cloth (2) glued to the top surface of the foam body (1) for manually moving the mouse device. Undeniably, such types of conventional mouse pads effectively allow for convenient and trouble-free mouse device movement on flat and uncluttered computer desktops. However, the inventor of the invention herein is aware that in addition to the main system, the video display unit, keyboard, and the printer, there are also documents, materials, books, writing implements, and other miscellaneous objects on the desktop. Since the remaining space may not be wide enough to accommodate the placement of an entire mouse device pad and, furthermore, the foam body (1) of the aforesaid mouse device pad has a certain degree of hardness, an item such as the miscellaneous object (A) on the desktop often ends up under an end or other area of the mouse device pad such that the whole mouse device pad cannot lie completely flat against the desk surface and one end is folded up, leaving a space underneath (as depicted in FIG. 1). Under such circumstances, the major shortcoming will be the loss of smooth and accurate mouse device (B) operation, especially since the space under the folded section reduces the effective surface area required for mouse device (B) operation, with the direct hindrance to operation posing a major inconvenience. Furthermore, while the application of force onto the mouse device by the user can serve as a means of keeping the mouse device pad in place on the surface of the desk, the excessive friction produced is problematic in that operations accuracy is no longer possible.
Therefore, in order to correct the aforementioned shortcomings and, furthermore, introduce effective improvements so that the utilization of the aforesaid mouse device pad is more ideal and progressive in operation, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research and development based on scientific theories to improve the design of the conventional product, which finally culminated in the invention herein.